<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jo isnt done talking by daughter_of_death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792151">jo isnt done talking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death'>daughter_of_death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>even in death i guide [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, i can't find the tag for lizzy so its on here, i finally found it, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>even in death i guide [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. because i am not here let this letter guide you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Lizzie and Josie.</p><p>I won't be there for you and that kills me everyday. I want you to know that if I could be there then I would, I promise I would. Because I can't be there, I want to write this. you will at the very least, have this. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzy, you are so stubborn and wilful and smart.. if you like him, then go out with him. Josie, you are amazing and wonderful and beautiful. you just have to step into the light. Stop hiding, and don't be so afraid of having a little attention on you. I think Lizzy agrees with me on this, but you do not need to keep on giving up everything, just to make her happy. She can be happy all on her own, and you can have things for yourself. You are twins, not the same person. </p><p> </p><p>No matter the merge, you need to live your life and just to ease your mind, it has been avoided before. you just have to not do it. It sounds so easy and condescending compared to what the merge is, but that's the simplicity of it. </p><p> </p><p>Josie, you also need to try to forgive yourself for what happened with the dark matter. You didn't mean to do it, and you only took the dark matter to get all of you out of there. </p><p> </p><p>You also need to forgive your dad, both of you. He has made some mistakes, I know that, but he loves you. I know that the things he did hurt. And I know it might be too much to ask for you to deal with that hurt. but I am not asking you to forgive him for him, I am asking you to forgive him for you. don't hold onto the anger. It will eat you up. </p><p> </p><p>I love you both so much, I truly do, but it's time for me to go. Remember, I am always with you.</p><p>	- Jo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. to The love i lost, the love i will never forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heeeeeeyyyyyyyy, i finally dropped the second chapter, yayyayayayayayayayayyayaayyaya. sorry for the wait, wish i could say it won't happen again but i really don't know, writing is like water. sometimes you are over flowing and other times you are lacking, i can only promise that i will try to write even if i am lacking. please leave a kudos and review, i love to answer comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Alaric </p><p>	I love you ric, I really do. I know that you will do right by the girls. I know that you will guide them. I know that you aren't perfect. you are going to make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. not really. I know that you will do the best you can, and that your mistakes will help you grow as a father. I also know that you are just worried about them. </p><p>But they are growing up, Ric. They are growing up in a world where they are one of the most powerful things alive. You need to trust them. They can handle this. The school has already been targeted once. I know you think that all that is dark is going to corrupt them. But it's not. It’s magic. There is nothing wrong with dark magic. </p><p>Magic is not evil. The people who use it are the ones who set its intentions. If the user is evil, then the magic will do horrible things. You also need to stop treating Hope like every bad thing she does is all her dad and every good thing is her mother. Everyone has good and dark in them. It's up to the person to choose. </p><p>Ric, all you will do is push her away from you. She is her own person. And he is her dad. She loves him. You might hate him. But you need to get the hell over it. He is long dead and gone. You are here and holding onto years old anger and hurt. Move on. Stop bringing him up with Hope. She misses her father horribly. </p><p>You bringing him up when she does something wrong will only hurt her. Let go of it Ric. Even if you still feel that way. I don't think you meant to hurt her. But both you bringing him up like that, and the only other mention of him being as “the great evil”, I think you did. I think she is still hurting. She lost her parents. And she was stuck with the school. With you. While she might love you, you are not her dad. </p><p>You hate her dad and she can tell. It's why she doesn't come to you more. You need to be her guardian. Put the hate aside. Make sure you talk about her dad in a good light. Because at this rate, all she will know about her dad is the bad things he did. We both know he was good too. </p><p>You also can't put her above the girls. You need them to be on an even field. Don't spend more or less time with her. Don't spend more or less time with the girls. They all need time alone with you. And they need time with you together. Find a way to make it work. Even if it's one day a week each that they get with you, and the rest of the week together. You still need to find a balance. </p><p> </p><p>I love you Ric. Please take my advice.</p><p>	Love, Jo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>